Rhythm Of Love
by yourslytherinbitch
Summary: Fremione song fic based off of Rhythm Of Love by The Plain White T's. A one shot of Fred and Hermione's last afternoon before the Battle Of Hogwarts. Fluffy :)


**This Fremione song fic was requested by just-plain-emma on Tumblr. My interpretation of this song is probably a little different to other people's, and I wrote some of the lyrics as literal instead of metaphorical, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

They were sitting around by the lake, soaking up the rare sunlight, stealing a moment alone before the events of the following day; the day He Who Must Not Be Named and all his followers were due to attack Hogwarts. Hermione was lying on the grass, lazily flipping through a book about Dark Arts in preparation, but nothing was sinking in. She kept up a calm appearance, but she was nervous as all hell.

Fred, on the other hand, was too focused on Hermione to be nervous. He could tell she was thinking too much about the upcoming battle. She was biting on her lips, and her eyebrows were pinched together, her classic telltale signs. He stood up, and began climbing the tree nearest to them. The view from the top took his breath away, but still, Hermione was all he could think about.

Hermione's shrill yell caught his attention. "Fred, quit fooling around! Come down from there!" she begged. He laughed at her, although secretly grateful that she was showing concern for him. "But I love the view from up here," he replied with a grin, knowing she wouldn't pick up on herself being the view. "It's beautiful, feeling the warm sun and the wind in my ear." She narrowed her eyes. "Fred, stopping trying to be funny, and just come back to the ground!" He sighed, but grudgingly made his way down, eyes widening in shock as he missed the last branch and fell the rest of the way, knocking Hermione down, and landed straddling her.

"Shit, Hermione, are you okay?" he questioned, resting his hand on her forehead, checking to see if her pupils were dilated. "Fred. FRED. I'm fine! But can you get off of me please?" she asked with a groan, trying to sit up. So he put more weight on her, keeping her pinned to the ground. "_Fred_," she warned, "Get. Off." He considered it for a second with a contemplative expression, before attacking her face in soft kisses, carefully touching everywhere but her lips. He'd save those for later. He felt her relax underneath him, her eyes closing for a second, before she pushed his shoulders back.

"Fred, we can't do this now. Tomorrow is- tomorrow is a big day. We should be helping to make potions, or practising charms, or even resting. We have no time for _us _right now. Not until this is all over and _he _is dead."  
He shook his head. "'Mione, neither of us know what's going to happen tomorrow. We might lose. We might die."  
"Fred…."

"No, love. Don't. You know that it's a possibility. So why don't we just try and forget about tomorrow. We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun, you're mine, and I'm yours. Will you do that for me?" he asked quietly, easing up on her a little. It was the most serious she had ever seen Fred, his signature smile gone without a trace. Seeing this, her face soften and all thoughts of the war left her mind. She nodded, and pressed her lips against Fred's cheek softly, lingering for a second, before laying back down on the grass with a grin and a twinkle in her brown eyes.

As he gazed down at her, his heart began beating like a drum. Hermione wasn't a classic beauty, not the kind of girl he'd usually go for. He could never picture them together before, but now that they were, he couldn't see himself without her. "You know I love you, right?" he mumbled under his breath. Instead of telling him to bugger off or running back to the castle like he expected her to, she gave him a glowing smile. "I know. I love you too," she stated simply. "You- you do?" he asked incredulously. Her eyes rolled back in laughter. "Fred Weasley, you ridiculous man. Of course I do." He froze for a moment, stunned. Within a few seconds, he smirked. "Prove it," he challenged, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

The moment her lips met his, he knew she meant it. It was, well… magic. The kiss was overflowing with passion and want, and it was exactly what Fred needed. Her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him as close as possible. She let out a soft moan as he gently massaged her tongue with his. She tasted like sugar water, and he failed to resist the urge to bite her lip. This elicited a moan from the pair of them. They broke apart a few seconds later, out of breath. "Satisfied?" she panted. "Very," he murmured with a Cheshire grin

She grinned back, and kissed him on the forehead as she sat up. But the grin disappeared, and worry settled back onto her face, like he expected it to. "If anything happens to you tomorrow, I don't know what I'll do-" Hermione started, but she stopped when Fred wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't worry about all that now. Let's forget about it tonight, and enjoy whatever time we have now," he whispered into her ear.

**And the next day Fred dies. Sorry, too soon? xD  
Hope that was okay. Super fluffy. I was cringing at some parts to be honest! **  
**But yeah, thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
